Bruises
by TheBloodWeBondIn
Summary: Her flesh was covered with dark bruises, but it doesn't mean she minds it. a/n possibly a multichapter? or oneshot...idk...
1. Bruises

A/N: PROCRASTINATION IS KILLING MY STUDYING TIME BUT I MUST GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM SO I CAN FOCUS ON MY STUDIES!

HOLY, I GET ALOT OF INSPIRATION DURING STUDYING D:

**Story overview**: Her flesh was covered with dark bruises, but it doesn't mean she minds it.

FLUFF -er...fluffy smut?

Possibly oneshot? Possibly multichapter...

* * *

"We're not a normal family are we, mommy?"

Korra turned her head from cooking, staring at her daughter that was sitting beside her in the kitchen. Her two sons were with their father, learning waterbending while she was cooking supper. Kezi was still young and would not learn waterbending until a year or two. "What makes you think that Kezi?" Korra asks firmly. Since her children were born, she managed to maintain her temper for their sakes. Korra placed her wooden spoon down, scooping her daughter in her lap.

Kezi sighed, her pretty face laced with a frown. Kezi was the youngest and only daughter of Korra and Noatak, she was five years old, small and slender, with long silky, chocolate hair, pale coppery skin, and soft pale blue eyes. She had thick eyelashes, making her look like a doll. "Other kids at school say we're not normal."

Korra swallowed hard, stroking her daughter's cheek. Kezi had trouble adjusting to school even though she had been going for nearly a month. Kezi would run to her mother and father in tears. Kezi was the only child out of all of Noatak and Korra's children that was being bullied at school. Noatak and Korra didn't understand it. Kezi was a sweet child. The children would socially isolate Kezi, taunt her - physically hurt her even. The day before, Kezi came home with bruises on her face. Korra wanted to slap all the other children that bullied her daughter, but Korra knew better. "Why is that?" Korra asked gently, wiping her daughter's tears away. Korra felt her heart beating.. She desperately wanted her daughter to be happy and a have a safe environment but had no idea how to fix it.

Her daughter's eyes looked into Korra's with complete innocence. "They say that their parents told them that you and daddy don't love each other. They say I have a broken family."

Korra laughed. Korra had to admit, they didn't have a normal family, but they weren't broken. She loved her husband and children with all her heart. "You know your father and I love each other very much, Kezi."

"They told me that it isn't normal to have an older daddy and a younger mommy."

Korra bit her lip. She was aware at the parents' disapproving stare every time Korra dropped off her children to their classes. Kezi would beg for her parents to play with her for a few minutes before leaving. She knew the parents didn't approve of her relationship with Noatak - just like everyone else, but she loved him either way. She used to be depressed because the parents would talk behind her back during back to school nights and parent teacher association meetings. She felt isolated when other parents were in their late twenties or early thirties and they were similar in age to each other. The parents would stare at her and her husband before having a conversation with them, masking false smiles to hide their disgust. She was twenty five years old now and Noatak was pushing fifty years old. Little things like that bothered her but she forgotten about it as time passed. "But age doesn't matter," Korra answered. "And besides, you know your father can outrun the other young fathers," she added with pride. Noatak kept himself in shape, unlike the other fathers that let themselves go.

Kezi laughed, remembering the faces of all the other parents on Parents' Day when her father beat all the other young fathers in a race. "Yeah! And he's stronger and better looking than all the other dads too."

"Just because our family is a little different, it doesn't mean anything. Like people, every family comes in different shapes and sizes."

"But they said that it isn't normal for dads to wear masks."

"Correction," Korra interrupted her daughter, laughing to herself. She remember the first five years before Noatak decided to take off his mask. He was still Amon to the people then. She laughed, remembering the parents' and teachers' expression seeing Noatak wearing his mask, dropping off their first son off to school. "He used to for his job but he decides not to anymore." Despite the adults disapproving of Korra and Noatak's relationship, they respected and were intimidated by the Avatar and the Equalist leader. Noatak was still the leader of the Equalists, but changed from an extremist movement to being a politician representing non-benders.

Kezi laughed. "Remember their faces when you joked around, telling them that we all had masks at home and that we chase each other with electric gloves?"

Korra grinned mischievously, remembering well.

Kezi's face fell. "They were really interested about your bruises mommy."

She blushed deeply, embarrassed by her daughter's words. She had bruises everywhere on her body - legs, stomach, chest - of course those parts were unknown, the only ones known to the others were the ones she couldn't hide underneath a dress - the bruises on her arms, collarbone, top of her chest, and neck. "What did they ask you?" she croaked, her heart beating nervously.

"They ask me where you gets it from."

"And what did you tell them?" she asked, trying to keep herself screaming from embarrassment. She thought that the people would assume it was from fighting and protecting the world - not from her husband. She knew that children were probably told by their parents to ask Kezi to satisfy their need to be nosy.

"Daddy," Kezi says with ease, oblivious to everything. She shrugs, "And they looked at me funny," she pouts. "Then they asked me why does daddy hurt you."

Korra's skin tightened. _Great_, now the children and their rotten parents think that Kezi's father abuses her mother. "And you told them?..." Korra stopped stroking her daughter's hair, looking deeply into her daughter's eyes.

"I told him daddy doesn't hurt you and that you enjoy it."

"You said what?!" Korra exclaimed. _Great,_ now the parents think she's a bad mother and a masochist.

"Daddy told me that!" she said defensively, trembling from the sound of her mother's voice breaking.

Korra's eyes furrowed. "When?" she demanded. "When did your father tell you tha-

Korra stopped herself, flushing harder, remembering she had Noatak talk to Kezi after Kezi walked in on Noatak and Korra having sex one night. She remembered Kezi crying, asking her father why he was hurting her mommy.

"Daddy told me you guys liked to fight with each other in bed."

"Did you tell that to the others?" Korra held her breath, hoping for the answer to be no.

"I did," she piped in, "And then they went to their parents, asking if they fight in bed like my parents and their parents turned really red."

Korra laughed. "Well, Kezi we are a normal family. There is no definition of a normal family. Some have one parent, some have grandparents taking care of them, or uncles or aunts, some have step families - every family is different but it doesn't mean that we're broken. No matter what anyone else thinks, we are a normal family. We love each other and we are always there for each other. Don't listen to the kids. They're just jealous of how a wonderful person you are."

Her daughter smiled, hugging her mother. "You're right."

* * *

"I had a conversation with Kezi earlier," Korra said, blushing at the memory with the topic of bruises.

Noatak smirked as he continued to strip her away from her articles of clothing. She laid herself on the bed for him, moaning as he showered her with kisses and love bites over her marked flesh. She gasped, feeling him going inside of her, pounding into her brutally as he kissed her passionately. Korra wrapped her arms around him, trying to control her screams. "And what was it about?"


	2. A Distant Memory

Part 2 A Distant Memory

He came into her room.

Her eyes shot open, sitting up from her cot. Korra smiled shyly, rubbing her eyes slowly. "You're her-

Amon jumped on her, pushing her down back on the cot, crushing her. He had her hands above her head, holding her down forcefully that she was bruising.

"What's going on?" she gasped, her heart racing with fear. She didn't struggle to be free, she let him take control of her.

"Don't speak, until I tell you tell you," he demanded, his eyes narrowing at her.

She would have rebelled but she didn't.

"You know I could have easily taken advantage of you. I could have kidnap you, hurt you - killed you even. So many opportunities. Yet I haven't." He inhaled deeply, unable to suppress his confusion any longer. It started as an attempt to ambush her but it led to them having sex. The heated up moment catalyzed to more than the night. For several months they began to secretly see each other, repeating each time like the first night. "Why do you think that is?" he growled, his eyes digging at her heart. For endless nights, he thought about it, trying to find a rational reason- try to fight his craving for her, but it never worked. "I suppose," his voice became soft. "I love you."

Korra's eyes widened, her heart beating frantically. "I love you too," she blushed deeply through her tears.

Amon's hands released hers. He touched her cheek, stroking her gently. He removed his mask and hugged her, trying to calm her nerves. "Why are you always frightened by me?" he asked. "Even when you come to know me for months, know my fears and weaknesses, have me - and yet you look at meas if I'm going to devour you." She was easily frightened by his serious tone and his aggressive nature. He kissed her lovingly, running his fingers in her hair.

Their problems was not resolved.

They were completely different people. Corruptness filled the town, their beliefs clashing into one another, fighting for dominance. Amon was a wise person, but he had not figured how to find the resolution. He wanted peace in the city and wanted to keep her as well.

He pulled back, staring down at her. "Marry me," he said in tone that came out demanding and forceful. Amon didn't intend for his words to be harsh but he never learned how to control himself. He spent his years alone and cold, with no one in the world.

"What?" she looked at him.

"Marry me," he said in a lower tone, trying to be loving with his words.

She shook her head,shocked by his words. Usually Amon was slow,cautious,level headed. "I'm only seventeen years old, Amon. We only known each other for a few months. The world needs me right now. I can't forget about that. We have different views, different values-

"Don't think," he placed a finger on her lips firmly. "We love each other. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Amon stroked her lips, his fingers trailing down to her neck. Her neck was covered with bruises. He kissed her neck. "I want to spend my life with you."

"I don't know," she whispered, she turned on her side.

He bit his lip, restraining himself from forcing himself on her. He knew that she didn't want to be touched or be influenced. He knew she would someday agree to marry him, but right now was not the time. "I can tell you more about my sons," he offered, sitting beside her, attempting to make her feel better.

"Please?" she whispered eagerly. She loved learning things about him. He barely spoke about his sons. She learned about his sons one day when he took her to his home and she discovered several photographs of two boys. One was appeared to be four and the other was an infant.

"Very well," Amon swallowed hard. The topic of his sons, he rarely spoke of to her but he knew he had to so she would smile. "I had them when I was in my early twenties. My wife died from giving birth to my son." He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the pain. He hadn't seen his sons since he was twenty six years old. And that was fourteen years ago. "I was unable to take care of them because of my job and the fear that I would hurt them the way my father hurt me...s-so... so I gave them away."

"You did?" she turned and looked at him. She touched his hand, stroking him.

"I knew I would never be a good father." he felt his eyes burn. "I gave them to my mother." It was the hardest thing he had to do but he wanted his sons to be raised by a perfect person.

"Did she know it was you -

"No," he swallowed hard. He wanted his mother to continue to believe he was dead. He didn't want her to know the monster he had become. "I went to the Northern Water Tribe and pretended to be someone else. I begged for her to take care of them for me. And I never saw my mother or sons then."

"I'm sorry." Korra said. She wished she could have find the right words to make him feel better. She sat on his lap, kissing his cheek, hugging him tightly.

"It's alright," he assured her, stroking the back of her hair. "It was something that I had to do to make up for the years my mother had faced. Giving my sons away was the hardest thing I had to do but it made me experience the pain I gave to my mother. Losing a child...is something unbearable... I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Do you wish that you could have them back?"

"Of course I do, but they are in good hands and I know she sees them as her own. Every year for fourteen years, I would collect all the money I saved and secretly go to her doorstep and leave the collection of money to her to support my sons. The oldest is attending college right now," he smiled. "He wants to be a doctor and my youngest wants to be a teacher."

He looked at her. He wiped her tears from her face. Maybe the reason why he decided to propose to her was that he missed having children in his life. That he missed having someone.

But he wouldn't force her until she wanted the same things when the time was right.

Amon pushed away the memories. "But the things I'm telling you, I'm not trying to make you have sympathy for me so you would agree to be my wife." He kissed her, pulling her closer to his body. "I just want someone to be a part of my life for once."


	3. AN

A/N:

You guys may be wondering why it says completed when it's not.

Well...it's really difficult for me to talk about my personal life but...three weeks ago, I have been diagnosed with brain cancer. I will not say which type but I tried my best to finish all the stories and complete them before going with my treatment but I can't. There are other factors and I lost interest from this week and to know it is least likely for me to recover.

I'm very sorry but this story (and all of my others) won't be finished. I made some chapters but I feel it is not good enough since this month I've been rushing so they won't be out in the public.

Next week I'll be too busy with packing to go live at a center for my treatment that I would be unable to post anything.

I'm really sorry it has to be this way but I doubt I would survive but all my stories will be left indefinite and decided to stop unmoderating my sites.

I'm very sorry :(


End file.
